


Teamwork

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by LuSpike and Buffy patrol together, but are they just two "colleagues"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> \--
> 
> Main Characters: Buffy/Spike 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me 
> 
> R-13
> 
> Season 4
> 
> Summary: Spike n Buffy patrol together.. but are they just 2 “colleagues" ??

< “Buffy, go! There’s no a minute to waste!", “ Buffy, run! “, “Buffy, Kill the enemy! “ If I think that Holidays are made to relax.. But do ever demons go on holiday? Well, they don’t have to start school again, they don’t have exams.. But I do… and I haven’t opened a soddin’ book, yet! What will I tell to the teacher? :"Sorry, I couldn’t study ‘cos I had to fight with vampires every night"??? Mmm.. why shouldn’t he believe me ?? >  
  
  
  
Buffy was lost in her thoughts, while she was running’ to the Graveyard with an inseparable stake in her hand.  
  
Although she was on perfect time, all she managed to see was the classical cloud of dust of that who should have been his enemy to beat.  
  
The oddest thing was that the one that had staked him was himself a vampire!!!  
  
“ Spike! What the hell are you doing’ here? “ “ Just having’ some fun, before sleeping’, baby", he stroke back with a smile.  
  
“ So, now have you started to steal job from me? “, she teased him, crossing’ her arms.  
  
“Honey, you know better than me I’d attack humans …if I could! “, he explains indicating’ his head: “.. soddin’ microchip! Anyway.. I must have got an hobby !!" “ So, d’you even kill demons n vampires.. of your same kind? “   
  
“ No matter what, I like killing’ everything’ that breathes or moves…so, if I can’t kill mortal people.." “ You’re disgusting’! “, she rolled her eyes.  
  
“ Hey, I was thinking’. what ‘bout working’ together? “, Spike proposed. “ Me. .n you ?!? You’re full! “ “ Oh, c’mon! I’m sure we’ll have so much fun! We’re Strong Nature Powers.. Besides, we have the same passion for Killing’ and. “ “ Hey, I’m not like you! Mark it in your mind! Understand??" Buffy snapped, watching’ him angrily .  
  
“ Ok, pet, don’t get angry with me!! After all, this time it’s not me the one you gotta kill .. “, “ Yeah, that’s right.. But if you’re in trouble don’t expect me coming’ to save you! I don’t even know why I accept to work with you.. “ “ So, you accept!! “, he interrupted her, without beein’ able to hide his joy. “ Yeah, but I’m sure you’ll only be a burden to me and." “ Buffy, watch out!! “, he cut off her, throwing’ himself on a demon that was going’ to hit her, flinging’ him in a hole where he got senseless.  
  
“ Hun, it seems that I’ve just rescued you! “ “ It’s true.altough it’s so damn hard to me.. thank you , really !! “ “ You’re not so in the mood tonight.." “ The only reason why I’ve lost my usual concentration.. it’s you !!" “ Oh, thanks! Slayer, sometimes you’re so unbearable.."  
  
“ Spike! Look behind..", but before she could end up her warning, with a feline leap Spike had already grasped the demon that had come out from the hole : "So, mate, don’t you wanna understand, do u ? If good manners are not enough ..", he said, vamping out, “ “.. then I‘ll have to use bad ones!! “, and he sank his fangs in the monster’s neck, bumping’ it off definitively .  
  
“..behind ur shoulders!", Buffy end up her sentence sarcastically, watching’ amazed after his face had become human again : “ Well Spike, I’ve to admit, I hadn’t thought so highly of you !", and she gave him a ghost of smile.  
  
“ I repeat, pet..", and he lighted a cigarette, “ You have done a business for getting me in ur team. Anyway, show is done  
  
for tonight, see ya next time!", he greeted her, disappearing in the dark of the night.  
  
On her way, Buffy couldn’t help thinking’ of the whole night, quite amused.  
  
Since the first night she realized that Spike was much better than her Scooby band and that together they really were a winning’ team: with him she took just half of the time she usually needed to fight a demon.  
  
After another couple of patrols together, she had preferred to spend that time stopping’ to talk with her “colleague"; at the beginning’ she resorted to pretexts like “ We’d better stay here for at least 1 hour again.. you know .. another vampire may show up..", but the most amazing’ thing was that neither him felt so like going’ away after they have finished their work.  
  
So, demon or not, they had found themselves to spend the nights together, watching’ the starry sky and talking’ ‘bout anything’, they always had so much to say and for any argument they never miss the opportunity to tease each other.  
  
One night he told her ‘bout his human life, and when recited his poetries to her, she split her side with laughter: “ Really, Spike, you rule as a vampire.. , but you suck as a poet! “ , and her laughter finally contaminated him, too.  
  
“ Now, it’s ur turn, tell me something’ funny ‘bout ur past!" “ Mm.. let me think ..I could tell you ‘bout my first days as a slayer.." “ Pet, I said * something’ funny * .. “ “ Yeah, but probably u don’t know .. how could u? anyway, before knowing’ my slayer-fate, when I still attended the Secondary school, not here in Sunnydale, I was.. a cheer-leader , a ..Cordelia-tipe, so my only interests were boys, fashion, boys, popularity, ..did I mention boys ? “ “ Oh, pet, r u kidding’ me? You... a Cordelia-tipe?!? I can’t believe! “ “ Believe me, it’s true! So, now try to imagine how my first fight was.." “ Well, I start imagine’ you ..sobbing’ cos ur nice dress was wrinkled, ..screaming squeamish all time “ Bleah, How sucks! I’ve touched him again!".. “, he mocked her.  
  
“ Yes, more or less .. but don’t you know I wasn’t even able to put the stake in the right point? I began hitting’ the vampire anywhere, even in * his parts * .. carrying’ on saying’: “ Ooops, sorry!! It wasn’t the heart.." “ And..finally ? “, he asked her , laughing’ loud. “ Finally, my former watcher decided to help me .. or maybe to help that vampire, making’ all his pains end up ..so he staked him in the right point ..and I’d swear he was happy to dissolve!!", she finished her story laughing ‘.  
  
“ Oh, slayer, I don’t know what I’d have paid to see that scene!", he burst out. He hadn’t had so much fun for ages !!  
  
“ Hey, give up laughing’ of me! “, she summoned him, giving’ him a small shove that made him outspread on the ground .  
  
“ I’ve done huge progresses since then.. and now I’m gonna show you !", “ So, if you show me ur progresses ..I’ll be happy to come back into my my poetry activity.. just to write ur durge !! “ . So they started fighting’, but in a friendly way.. like a play.  
  
< It’s so odd .. I’m hitting’ her, but my microchip isn’t hurting me.. mm.. maybe cos I know I don’t wanna hurt her, really..> Spike thought, but was that the really reason ??  
  
Night after night they began feelin’ one drawn by the other. Both of them couldn’t wait ‘till the sunset to see each other again, to chat and to fight just like 2 children.  
  
One night Buffy was late, makin’ Spike face all alone a demon stronger than usual .  
  
Spike was sat on a tombstone, lost in his thoughts, worried for Buffy cos she hadn’t shown up . So, the demon had taken advantage of the situation to attack him by surprise. Spike had faced a hard struggle, but finally had managed to make the enemy escape, but at what price!! In fact, when Buffy arrived she found him spread out on the ground, senseless and injured in a bad way. Carefully , she put his head on her lap, stroking’ tenderly his face. The contact with her hot body made him recover and slowly he opened his eyes, so she immediately gave up caressing’ him : “ Slayer.." “ Spike, what happened?" “ A demon, a strong one. We fought and , I’m sorry, I hadn’t been able to kill him, but.. as you can see, he didn’t kill me , neither! Baby, I’m really hard to kill!", he said with a faint voice, wincin’ with pain because off the numerous wounds.  
  
Buffy didn’t think ‘bout twice and helpin’ him walk, puttin’ is arm on her shoulder, she carried him home with her.  
  
Once she had open her bedroom door, she laid him on her bed : “ Hun, I feel better now, I can go home, don’t worry!"  
  
“ Not on ur life, Spike! You’re still weak and I can’t let u go home all alone. What would happen if you met that fucking fied ? No, no, I don’t even wanna think it, tonight you stay here with me!". He smiled at her, amazed by so much care towards him.  
  
She began takin’ off his clothes to medicate his wounds and that put him in huge embarrassment , but he didn’t dare to offer resistance.  
  
Suddenly, she felt attracted by a little cut on his chest, and she bent over him and started lickin’ it: “ Wow, pet, what the bloody hell are’you doin’ ?", he asked, amused and also pleased by the tickle of her hair on his skin.  
  
She raised her head to answer : “ U know.. I’m a slayer, I had killed lots of vampires in my life, but I’ve always wondered how to suck blood is, so now I wanna try..", so she bend again , pressin’ softly her lips against the little bleedin’ cut, suckin’ it : “ Mm.. it feels so damn good .. “, he purred,"..so, how is it , slayer ?" “ Well, it’s not like a Hamburger or Pizza.. , but it’s not so bad .. after all!", she smiled, finishin’ medicatin’ even the last serious wound, while he was laughin’ for her answer.  
  
“Funny, there’s a switch of roles .. and if you act like a vampire, I’ll have to act like a Slayer, staking you in the heart ..but I’ve got a better idea…", and in the meantime he lifted her chin with a finger, getting’ closer to her lips to give her a short but intense kiss.  
  
She remained still, shoked, carryin’ on watchin’ him confused: “ Oh, pet, forgive me, I don’t know what.." “ Spike, just do it again !", she cut off him, comin’ back closer to him, who started kissin’ her forehead, her eyes, her nose , to meet again her sweet lips, but this time the kiss was longer n deeper.   
  
After several kisses n caresses… finally they shared !  
  
“ Who would ever said it ?", he smiled, holdin’ her tight to him, “ A vampire n a slayer !!", she laughed, puttin’ her head on his shoulder , “ We were supposed to try to kill each other ,instead , I found out that to love you is the best thin’ that had ever happened to me!", he confessed, kissin’ her once again.  
  
“ Now, you’d better sleep, pet ; it’s rather late and tomorrow you gotta get up early, University starts again.. remember?"  
  
“ Damn! I’ve almost forgotten!So, me studyin’ hard at school and you bein’ in bed ‘till sunset ! It’s not right! Sometimes…I envy ur style of life!".  
  
She couldn’t believe she had really said that, as he couldn’t believe he had really heard her sayin’ that.  
  
So, there was a deep silent , that she tried to break: “ I’m sorry but that soddin’ fied will still live for few days, but when I come back and we find him again.. he’ll regret for comin’ in Sunnydale!" “ Yeah, we’ll kick his bloody ass!"   
  
“ Sure, Spike! He’ll pay hard for what he did to you, my poor babe.. “, she cuddled him.  
  
“ Anyway, luv, even if I’m not home, don’t worry n make urself at home. Mom is on a journey 4 work, so nobody will open the window, lettin’ the sun in the room ..". He smiled at her : “ My slayer is so cute, she has thought ‘bout everything .. thanx so much , pet". And after a last goodnight kiss she fell asleep in his arms .  
  
The day after, when Spike woke up was already 3 pm. And Buffy had gone for hours; but she had let every room dark , of course!! Passing satisfied a finger on his lips that still tasted of Buffy he turned the light on, watchin with great attention every corner of her room, observing amused the pile of the clothes thrown on the chair . But when he looked her night table he found somethin’ less funny : a portrait with a photo of her and Riley together.  
  
A shower of thoughts started invadin’ his mind: < My Buffy .. I can’t say yet she’s mine at all, if on daylight that bloody wanker can see her, stay with her every bloody time he wants ! Maybe..while I’m here, waitin’ for sunset, he ‘s kissin’ her, like what had been between us last night means nothin’ to her, maybe she doesn’t even remember .. no, it’s not possible, it MUST have meant somethin’ to her, too ! >  
  
He couldn’t “live"(well, it’s not the most suitable word for a vampire! ) with that doubt . By then he had taken his decision. But before he must be sure ‘bout it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had met again her friends at University , but she didn’t so happy . She had been at her lesson for more than 1 hour, but no teacher’s word seemed to go in her ears, she had other thoughts in her mind.  
  
< Oh, if only Spike was here we could go out for a walk, ..there’s nothin’ that I wouldn’t give to see him in the sunlight.. > . She knew it was impossible, but what was happenin’ to her ? She n Spike ?Just 2 week before her greatest ambition was to stake him in the heart and.. now she felt lost without him !!  
  
< Well, love ‘s funny thing! > she thought amused, while she was scribblin’ her notebook with their names inside a heart , the same heart that before she had filled of “ Angel" and then of “ Riley".. yeah, Riley .. but by then she didn’t care ‘bout him anymore, and she avoided him much as possible.  
  
She didn’t care ‘bout anythin’ .. by then in her mind there was only Spike..  
  
“ Why does the Sun exist? If only it was night forever..", she had thought with a loud voice in her room, so Willow had heard her: “ What ?", she asked , lookin’ at her in disbelief . Buffy would have liked so much to confess everythin’ to her best friend, but she was scared, she was too scared that she, Xander, or Giles.. no one would ever understand her : “ Oh sorry Willow, I don’t even know how I could say a such stupid thing. Maybe too much study makes me a fool !", she laughed, tryin’ to dissuade her friend from that dangerous argument ..and she took in : “ Buffy, you’re so odd sometimes.. I give up understandin’ u !!".  
  
Finally, the week-end. Buffy came back home in the mornin’, bein’ careful to open no window, she went to her room, bein’ sure that she ‘d have found Spike asleep. But Spike wasn’t there anymore, he had gone away and she was panic-stricken . < Why didn’t he wait for me? What bloody reason why had he to go ? So , that night didn’t mean nothin’ to him, sure.. for him I must have been only a replacement ..not to think ‘bout his bloody Drusilla…>   
  
With all her paranoia , that night Buffy went to the Graveyard to patrol and she immediately noticed behind a tree an edge of that leather coat she knew very well : “ Don’t you know you’re a very ungrateful ? I helped you, I gave you my home ( and she wanted even to add “..and my heart!! “ ) ..and you paid me that way ?" “ What ? Bloody hell , I was sure I did a favor to you, settin’ ur bedroom completely free if u had come back earlier to have fun with ur Captain America!! “, she answered back.  
  
“ What the hell.."   
  
But, suddenly..a noise among the bushes warned ‘em : “ We’d better face our discussion later, pet! “, he suggested, movin’ instinctively opposite her to protect her, and that impressed Buffy a lot .  
  
It’s enough just another weak rustle to throw the blonde vampire toward the demon, the one that last time had beaten him: “ Hey mate, let me advice you ..it won’t end up like the last time, ‘cos now I’m really in a bad mood!", and he started punchin’ him, then , munsterin’ his vampire strength , he lifted him up by his tail and after several vortical rotations he flung him against a gravestone, in Buffy’s nearby: “ Hey, has ur mom ever told you that you shouldn’t interrupt 2 people discussin’ ?", so she killed him easily, thanks by the blonde guy’s intervention .  
  
“ Damn! I’ve taken my revenge!", he exulted, fixin’ up his coat. She smiled at him for a moment, then her face immediately darkened : “ Why the bloody hell have you mentioned Riley before? “ “ I guess, I had touched ur weak point , You already miss him, you ‘d like him to be here right now, instead of me!!", he provoked her with a bitter tone.   
  
“ So, you understood nothin’ !! If you really wanna know, I haven’t seen him this week, I avoided him as much as I could , I don’t love him anymore, but if I think over well I’ve never really loved him. Anyway, I gotta face him to tell him that now I love another guy:….. you !", and she approached him, lookin’ in his deep blue eyes for a long time, pushin’ her lips to his for a sweet but passionate kiss. Then she broke it first: “ Hey Spikey … maybe r you jealous ?? “, she teased him. “ Maybe, pet ! Anyway, forgive me baby, but I can’t trust so easily in love since Dru.. “, but before he could end up his sentence she closed his mouth with a finger: “ Don’t even say that name anymore!!", she summoned him . “ Uh uh ! So, I’m not the only big jealous one… “ he smiled , startin’ kissin’ her again, “ Anyway, there’s no reason why you can be jealous, now there’s you and only you , and not just now.. probably you were already in my heart since when we were mortal enemies… honey !" “ Oh, William!", she whispered , holdin’ him to her, kissin’ him hard, so much that they fell on the ground.  
  
Spike hated his real name.. but loved it if it was her to call him that!  
  
He was upon her that was feelin’ him kissin’ her lips, her chin, goin’ down slowly to her neck , where he stopped, lickin’ it, until she felt him bitin’ it ! But she couldn’t react cos he was blockin’ her, bein’ upon her and holdin’ her hands in his, but the strangest thing was that Buffy hadn’t even tried to react ! And while he was carryin’ on drinkin’ from her slowly, she asked : “ How can it be ? Ur chip..so it was all a lie !". He suddenly stopped and his face became human again : “ No, I really had that soddin’ microchip, but last week, I found out it didn’t work anymore, I don’t know why..", “ So , you’ve carried on ur scene.. good , so shrewd, and now you can kill me..", she hadn’t a scared look, , but rather a disappointed one. But his look were even more disappointed : “ A scene? D’you really think so ? You’re wrong! I’ve just preferred carry on patrolin’ with you , despite my discover, just to be close to you, cos you make me happier then 100 bloody necks to bite! “ “ Well.. it’s quite odd as compliment, anyway, thank you ! So, don’t you wanna kill me ?".  
  
He started laughin’ : “ Kill u ? I’d be a fool if I did it. I just wanna make u mine..", and he approached her , vampin’ out : “ .. mine forever ! “, but the smile on her face amazed him : “ Hun, u can let my hands free! I won’t make any resistance, trust me! I’ve never loved someone the way I love u , so much that I’d even accept to follow u if u asked me, although the slayer in me is screamin’ “ No… it’s damn wrong, don’t do it !!! “, but I don’t care! Really, I secretely hoped to become your Queen that night in my room, but I thought it was impossible because off the chip..".  
  
He couldn’t believe what he had just heard and smilin’ he let her hands free, so Buffy took advantage of it.. . to caressin’ his back, simply, moanin’ his name while he was drainin’ her .  
  
When he felt that her strength was leavin’ her, he pulled him away from her, bitin’ his wrist and bringin’ that wound to her mouth, caressin’ her face with the other hand, puttin’ carefully her head on his lap : “ Now, drink from me, my love and we’ll be together forever!" “ Together .. forever !", she repeated with a faint voice, takin’ his wrist with a last effort , drinkin’ few drops before fallin’ again on his lap , senseless, apparently dead.  
  
Spike took her on his arms and departed with her.   
  
It was 3 days since he had turned her, but she still laid on his bed in his cript, without givin’ a sign of life. But he knew very well that she was just sleepin’ and he watched her, settin’ the hair that fell on her face, waitin’ for her awaking .  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes slowly, smilin’ when they met his : “ Hi luv!" “ Hi, my sweet sleepyhead, you know.. you were makin’ me worry ‘bout you.. how do you fell, sunshine? “ “ I really feel good, a little odd..most of all.. hun, I’m hungry !! " "Of course! C’mon pet, I’ll take u to hunt!“ “ Mmm.. I already know where I wanna go!", she whispered in his ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
< On the phone Buffy seemed so vague.. she had disappeared for days, then she date me suddenly at night.. and at the Graveyard ! Why am I so surprised? She’s Buffy, so that is the place where she spends the bigger part of her time! Anyway, I gotta meet her, absolutely !> ,Riley thought, while he was goin’ to join her. He saw her from far. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, with that so short leather skirt …  
  
“ Riley!", she exclaimed, arisin’ from a grave stone she was sat to expect him, to go towards him, “ Finally , you ‘re here! I’ve been waitin’ for you .." “ Buffy, tell me where you had been, you’ve disappeared for whole days, everybody is so worried ‘bout you .." “ I had been .. rather busy !! Anyway, the most important thing is that you’re here with me!", she whispered, getting’ closer to him, startin’ lickin’ his ear : “ Aww.. Buffy, you’re so different.. are you sure you are ok ? “.   
  
She looked into his eyes, smilin’ lasciviously : “ I’ve never felt better!", and she grasped his shoulders, kissin’ his ear, goin’ down bit by bit , so Riley closed his eyes to enjoy better that moment.  
  
When she arrived to his neck she stopped: “ Hey luv, I think it’s time for it !" “ What, baby? “, Riley moaned , his eyes still closed, “ I wasn’t talkin’ with you !", she explained coldly.  
  
Openin’ immediately his eyes, Riley realized that Buffy was lookin’ behind him, so he turned and with his great surprise he saw Spike approachin’ her, smilin’ : “ It’s your fist meal, pet.. so enjoy it!" “ I wanna dedicate it to u , baby!", she said holdin’’ tighter Riley, preventing him from escaping.  
  
Riley’s eyes were filled with terror : “ Spike?! First meal? !Enjoy it ?!Buffy, what the hell is happenin’ ?".  
  
Her only answer , she began laughin’: “ You know Riley, times change, people change… “and vampining out for her first time , “ .. I’ve changed !!" , and before Riley could say anythin’, she sank her fangs in his neck, drinkin’ hungrily , while Spike was strokin’ her hair , watchin’ her enraptured : she was so beautiful even with her game-face!  
  
When she finished, her face came back human and she threw the dead body on the ground, with hart-heartedness , takin’ her blonde lover by the hand and goin’ away with him.  
  
“ I couldn’t stand anymore his damn blah blah blah ..I should have killed him before, really before!"  
  
Spike was happy that his Queen was so perfect, but he couldn’t help askin’ her : “ Sla.. mm.. Buffy, don’t you repent of ur new life ..well, un-life , do u ? “ “ How could I repent? William, in my new life….. there’s u !! “, she whispered, kissin’ him softly, “ Yumm.. sweetie, your lips still taste blood!" he smiled, deepenin’ their kiss.  
  
“ No one will never manage to stop us , now that we are together !",he confessed to her, nibbling her neck softly , “ Oh, yeah, my love.."she smiled".. the only one who could have stopped us…. It was me !".   
  


The End


End file.
